A concrete slip forming machine as for forming a curb and gutter, a median wall, or the like, has a hopper in which concrete is deposited and directed to a slip form mold. One or more concrete vibrators in the hopper deaerate and consolidate the concrete. Presently a mounting structure is welded or bolted to the inner surface of the hopper wall and the vibrator is secured to the mounting structure. The vibrator is typically powered by a hydraulic motor and the pressure and drain hoses for hydraulic fluid extend out over the top of the hopper to a hydraulic pump. The flow of concrete through the hopper causes wear on the hoses; and the hoses and vibrator mounting structure restrict concrete flow. In the event of a vibrator failure, the hopper must be emptied of concrete and a worker has to crawl inside the hopper to remove and replace the vibrator.